


Water

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Scenting, Sick Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “Come again?” Stiles said and hoped to god that he heard Scott wrong the first time.“Derek’s got the werewolf flu or something. Deaton says it’s highly contagious so we can’t look after him.“





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 6, and the word was 'water'.

“Come again?” Stiles said and hoped to god that he heard Scott wrong the first time.

“Derek’s got the werewolf flu or something. Deaton says it’s highly contagious so we can’t look after him.“

“Dude. Deaton is human. And a vet. No one is more qualified to look after Derek,” Stiles said but he was already grabbing his keys.

“Derek would rather shoot himself than let Deaton into the loft and you know it,” Scott gave back. “I can already hear you walking to the jeep.”

“No need to sound so smug,” Stiles told him. “I’ll be there in ten.”

“Great, I won’t. You know where the key is,” Scott said and then immediately ended the call.

Stiles took the time to stare at his phone and curse werewolves before he finally hopped into the jeep and drove over to Derek’s loft.

The situation there was worse than Scott had made him believe. Derek was feverish and clearly out of it because the first thing he did when Stiles entered the loft was drape himself all over Stiles before he proceeded to thoroughly scent him.

“Ehm, okay,” Stiles said to no one in particular. “Why don’t we get you back to bed?” he asked Derek who whined but let Stiles steer him towards the bed.

He made another small whining sound when Stiles stepped out of his reach but he stayed where he was and Stiles rushed into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Deaton had given Scott a list of things that would be good for Derek right now and water was right on top, followed by sleep. Stiles was determined to make this work.

Derek was almost too out of it to take the glass from Stiles and so Stiles helped him until all the water was gone.

“See, this is why you keep humans around,” Stiles told Derek. “Someone has to help the big bad wolf when they get the flu.”

Derek looked like he wanted to say something to that but before he could he fell asleep. Stiles stayed to regularly check up on his temperature and to wake him up every now and then so he could drink some more but all in all it was an uneventful night.

When Stiles woke up the next morning Derek was already looking at him.

“It’s not the reason we keep you around,” Derek said and completely threw Stiles with that.

Right until his brain caught up to the little remark about humans he had made before. Then he just rolled his eyes.

“Come on, dude, it’s alright you can admit I was helpful now, no need to get your panties in a twist, I promise to not tell on you.”

“You’re always helpful,” Derek said with a frown and then unceremoniously dragged Stiles into the bed beside him. “You being helpful is not the reason we keep you around,” Derek said and then buried his nose in Stiles neck again.

It took Stiles’ brain a few minutes before it came back online again but as soon as it did a huge smile spread across his face.

“Holy shit, you like me!” he exclaimed and was immediately shushed by Derek though Stiles could tell that he was also smiling.

“Still recovering,” Derek told him while he snuggled even closer.

“And that works so much better with someone close to cuddle,” Stiles fondly said and stroke his fingers through Derek’s hair.

When they woke up again the pack was there, taking pictures.

“So I guess he’s not contagious anymore,” Stiles said while he gave them the finger.

It seemed like his voice had woken Derek too because he poked out from Stiles neck and immediately rolled them around, covering them with the blanket.

It was a bit too hot for Stiles, even though Derek was back to normal temperatures, but he was absolutely not going to complain.


End file.
